As disclosed in JP 2007-311044 A (Patent Literature 1) and JP 4717946 B (Patent Literature 2), light-emitting devices including a surface light-emitting element such as an organic EL as a light-emitting source are known. In the typical surface light-emitting element, a non-light-emitting section is formed in a periphery of the light-emitting section in order to secure a portion (wiring portion) where an electrode for supplying electricity to the light-emitting section is provided, and to cover the light-emitting section with a sealing member.